I pity you
by Patchworkhearts17
Summary: This is for a buddy on dA, I hope she likes it   Whats sad is that she wanted a kismesis... aw :   Well this is kinda really F'ed...


Eridan laid down on the hard ground of the hidden chamber, why did no one love him? Or hate him... He felt tears spiking in his eyes. They all pushed him away, because he tried to hard to get them to fill his quadrants, but he only did it because he was so alone. No one really understood him, he thought that maybe some of his friends would at least get it, maybe Karkat would understand, but no.

Equius wandered thru the halls of the labritory, he had been rather depressed sense his girlfriend exploded. He was sure that they would be together forever, because he couldn't hurt her, because she got him like no one else did. It wasn't fair, and no one understood. Just, sometimes he couldn't control his strength, so it made finding a matesprite harder than it needed to be. He stumbled into an unused room in the lab, it was unbelievable how big this place was.

Eridan sat up, quickly trying to hid the lavender tears, last thing he wanted was for someone to see him cry. He was already considered desprit, he didn't want to be a wose too.

"Equ," Eridan hid his eyes with his arm, whipping the tears away with his sleeve, "W-what are you doin' here?"

"Sorry." The Sagittarius backed up slowly, he could tell he didn't want to get into it.

Eridan stumbled up, wobbling as he fought to balance. He chocked back another sob, and turned to get farther into the dark room, stumbling and falling onto his and hands and knees again. Equius, despite hating him, couldn't stop himself from rushing to the highbloods side to see if he was alright. Eridan was sobbing again, and Equius carefully took him in his arms, not even sure what he was doing at that point.

"Ev-very one hates me." Eridan mumbled between gasping breaths.

"That is not true, not every one hates you." Equius gave him an experimental squeeze, not very gentle, but not very hard, something that might hurt a normal troll. Eridan didn't feel a thing tho. It just didn't affect him like it did the lower bloods.

"W-Who doesn't?" Eridan gave him a squeeze back, it felt good to cry.

"Well, I do not." Equius blushed a deep shade of blue as Eridan looked up.

"W-What?" Eridan's eyes widened, but he looked away, shaking his head.

He stood up again, wobbling and slightly tipsy, wiping one of his eyes with the palm of his hand. Equius stood up, a good few inches taller than the sea dweller. He, not so carefully, took Eridan's hands in his own, Eridan only winced at the pressure placed on them, it didn't hurt as much as it should have.

"I pity you." Equius leaned forward and locked their lips.

Eridan's eyes widened, but closed as he reciprocated. Equius was, even tho unrealistically strong, a good kisser. Eridan found himself pressed against the wall, a hand started rubbing the base of his horn and he groaned. His own hands reached up and grouped at the bases of the arrow shaped horns, one of his hands reached up and felt the cracked part where it had been broken. It was apparent overly sensitive, as Equius moaned lustfully, bucking their bonebulges together.

Eridan unlocked their lips, and surprisingly began to lick up and down Equius brocken horn. Equius bit into the highbloods collar bone, drawing a few drops of lavender blood. Eridan was mumbling something unintelligable, as Equius lapped at the growing pool of blood, his fingers sliding up Eridan's sides.

Equius lifted his partner up, his bonebulge pressed at Eridan's nook as he nipped around his gills. Eridan held him tighter, pressing down slightly, he was now kissing Equius' broken horn, rubbing it from base to tip. Equius suddenly realized that Eridan was saying his name over and over again, and Gog did that turn him on. He didn't know how much longer this could go on, or how much longer they could go without ripping each others cloths off.

"I-I think we need a b-bucket." Equius grinded against Eridan, who nodded against his horn.

Equius carried the sea dweller deeper into the chamber, a place he had been keeping some of his things. He laid Eridan down on a pile of towels in a dimly lit area of the room, and went to retrieve a bucket from the chest in the corner of the room, his blood pumping organ was speeding up.

Equius returned to Eridan's side, and quickly proceeded to undress him. Eridan's hand slid past the elastic of Equius' pants, fingering the hardened bulge. Equius slid his own tank top off, eager to have more skin on skin contact. Eridan pulled him down, pressing open mouthed kisses to Equius' neck, one hand on the Sagittarius' bulge, the other on his horn, rubbing each at miss-match tempo's.

Equius' own hands wandered south, rubbing Eridan's bulge, and wringing a clawed finger around Eridan's nook. Equius was getting harder with every moan from the Aquarius, he wanted to be in Eridan so badly.

"Equius," Eridan was tugging the bluebloods shorts down slightly, "P-Please-" he bucked into Equius' finger.

He nodded, groping around for the bucket, oh gog. He lifted the smaller troll into a position over the reseptical. Equius slowly sheathed himself into Eridan's nook, now panting. It was a tight fit, and Equius groaned when Eridan shifted under him. He slowly began to thrust in and out, even cursing at how unbelievably tight Eridan's nook was, he had never done anything like this before.

Slowly genetic material started dripping from Eridan's bonebulge, it was an odd color of purple, as their material mixed together and then drained out of Eridan. Equius kept going faster, and faster, until Eridan was on his hands and knees over the bucket, screaming in time with every thrust. Equius was getting close to his final reliese, and so was his partner, just a few more-

They reliesed simltaniously, screaming each others names at the top of their lungs. They tipped over to the right the now full bucket and curled up together. Equius pulled a large towel over them as they drifted of into a comfortable sleep together.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Oh shit.


End file.
